Enigmatic (Ikemen Sengoku)
by RadRaddish
Summary: It had been a rough three months for law student Akamine Hana. After the disappearance of her roommate, Mizusaki Mai, at Honnou-ji temple, she's been constantly struggling to keep up with her student loans and college. However, all that changes after a mysterious storm transports her to Japan's sengoku era. This story contains : OC x Mitsuhide and some Mai x Nobunaga
1. Authors Note

ENIGMATIC

an _Ikemen Sengoku _story

by radraddish

Authors Note

This story takes place right after the main character (Mai) and sasuke were struck by lightning and ended up 500 years in the past. The story is shown in the point of view of another girl who just so happens to be Mai's previous roommate and is also struck by the same lightning 3 months after the incident.

DISCLAIMER (but not really)

I'm new to this site AND not that good at writing fanfics, so please bare with my many grammatical errors.

I also do not own any of the characters in the story or the Ikemen Sengoku franchise.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story :))


	2. PROLOUGE

**Enigmatic**

an _Ikemen Sengoku _story

by radraddish

* * *

PROLOGUE

I remember it all so clearly, the day I first met you …

It was a stormy day in Tokyo, Japan. The sky was covered by a blanket of dull and thick clouds and the sound of thunder resonated through the grey overcast. The streets resembled a scene from a post apocalyptic movie, they were empty, not even a trace of any life could be found.

I ran through the bare sidewalk as I clutched my messenger bag above my head to shield myself from the harsh rain. It was not my preferred choice for cover, but given that I, carelessly overlooking the fact that it was going to be raining, left my raincoat at my apartment.

I continue to sprint down the moderately flooded sidewalk until I had spotted some cover near the front of an old, traditional japanese building. I hastily ran towards it as the water seeped through my shoes with every brisk step I took. Once I was shielded, under the tiled roof of the building, from the rain I slung my bag to my side and took a moment to catch my breath. I had been running in the rain, from the college campus to my apartment, for around ten minutes just to catch a taxi and, to my disappointment, only to find out that there were none on the streets.

I let out a long sigh as I grumbled under my breath, "Of all the days I had to be unlucky it had to be today." I grabbed the hem of my drenched cream sweater and pulled it over my head, revealing my semi-wet, black tank top underneath. The chilly air pierced my skin, sending bone chilling shivers down my spine. I squeezed and twisted the soaked fabric and watched as the water sprayed onto the ground.

The sound of chimes echoed through my surroundings despite the loud pitter-patters of rain. My attention snapped to a sign near the side of the building that had a tiny bells strung up on its side. I focus on it, my eyes straining to make out the words.

"Honno...ji?" I silently whispered to myself.

"_Why does it sound so familiar?"_ The thought ran through my head. Suddenly, a hazy memory from that night, around three months ago, appeared in my head.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hana-chan! I'm going out for a bit. Do you want to come along?" A bubbly voice asked from behind me.

"Hmm? Where to?" I ask, peeling my eyes of the paper I was writing for my Constitutional Law class.

"I'm planning on passing by the Honno-ji. I heard that they're selling traditional patterned fabric there. I might even find some cute pieces too!" The voice giggled in delight as if it were fantasizing of the various pieces of fabrics and clothing.

"I think I'll pass. I wish I could go, but have a paper to finish for my class." I gave a sad smile towards the voice.

"Okay then," The voice said sadly, "I'll be back in about three hours. See ya~"

"Have fun," My voice trailed as the sound of the door being shut filled the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The deafening sound of thunder wakes me from my daze. I felt a sharp pain fill my head. I reached out for my temples, gently massaging them in hope to ease the pain.

"_Whose voice was that? Why can't I remember what happened that night-"_ My thoughts were interrupted by loud crackles of lightning followed by roaring thunder. The ache in my head grew more excruciating and the hammering pain became unbearable. The wind began to pickup and heavy sprays of rain fell vigorously on the ground around me. Suddenly, a flash of light filled my sight, then black smoke began to cloud my vision. That was the last thing I remember seeing before the darkness to consumed me.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this very short prologue to my fanfic. **

**BUT, don't worry, I promise the following chapters will be longer!**

**Thanks for reading & see yall in the next chapter ~**


End file.
